Muy Bien
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [Pareja Crack!] Cuando las diminutas manos tocaron tan suave pelaje que lo arropaba, el diminuto cuerpo masculino se tensó al recibir una descarga muy extraña en su corazón. Se esforzó por abrir un poco los ojos para notar que estaba descansando encima del lomo de Kirara. Ésta se giró para verlo con la preocupación en los ojos. Y su corazón se estrujó con fuerza.


_[One-Shot]_

**Muy Bien**

―**Shippo & Kirara****―**

**S**ummary: Cuando las diminutas manos tocaron tan suave pelaje que lo arropaba, el diminuto cuerpo masculino se tensó al recibir una descarga muy extraña en su corazón. Se esforzó por abrir un poco los ojos para notar que estaba descansando encima del lomo de Kirara. Ésta se giró para verlo con la preocupación en los ojos. Y su corazón se estrujó con fuerza.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna que deba reportar, además de que haré un drabble de una pareja ¡Crack!

**D**isclaimer:

**InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

Muy bien © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas:

Este fic participó en la actividad _¡__Sengoku Crack!_ Del foro, _Universo de FanFics_. Aclaro que fue un reto pero haciendo este drabble no pude evitar pensar en un fic precioso con este personaje que tanto amo (Shippo).

Disfruten del pequeño fic y por favor, sí les gustó no olviden comentar.

* * *

**•**

* * *

―¡Sango! ¡Llévate a Shippo! ―gritó Inuyasha en medio del caos armado por varios enemigos, él y Miroku.

Kagome, Sango habían decidido montar a Kirara para alejar a Shippo del peligro después de que éste se lanzara sobre una enorme araña que terminó hiriéndolo en el costado derecho. Sango detuvo su pelea y Kagome dejó de lanzar flechas al ver que la sangre no paraba y la respiración del pequeño empeoraba. Kirara les cubrió las espaldas mientras la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa auxiliaban al zorrito mágico. Mientras que el híbrido y el monje luchaban contra los que quedaban.

Cuando Sango montó, ayudó a Kagome y a Shippo para que subieran también; una vez todos arriba Kirara alzó tensándose al escuchar un gemido de dolor por parte del zorrito en brazos de Kagome.

―Sango ―musitó Kagome aún agotada por la batalla y la angustia―, Shippo respira cada vez más agitado.

―Cubre la herida, mantenla presionada, ¡Kirara, hacia allá! ―señaló un espacio vació entre árboles y matorrales. Kirara obedeció.

Shippo se sentía cada vez más mareado, cada vez más en el sueño que en la realidad; cada vez que cerraba los ojos sentía una sacudida por parte de Kagome quien le repetía que no debía dormirse. Al sentir el suelo sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sentía sus manos llenas de un líquido pegajoso y caliente que se enfriaba y se endurecía al momento. Su costado no dejaba de punzarle con fuerza, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Intentaba mover los dedos, casi perdido y con los ojos desorbitados. Él veía las cosas cada vez más borrosas mientras que los sonidos a su alrededor se distorsionaban y al poco tiempo, se perdían.

―¡Shippo! ¡Shippo! ¡Shi…!

.

.

.

―¿Están seguras que el enano estará bien?

―Sí, Inuyasha, y por favor, deja de hacer ruido, Shippo debe reposar. Ahora dime, ¿cómo están tus heridas?

―¡He! No es nada…

―Inuyasha, déjame ver…

―¡Qué estoy bien!

―¡Inuyasha, no seas obstinado, estás herido!

Shippo se removió al seguir escuchando una nueva pelea sin fin con las voces que casi al momento reconoció como las de Kagome e Inuyasha. Sintió los párpados demasiado pesados como para abrirlos. Y en realidad quería quedarse así un rato más. Estaba muy cómodo, el lugar donde su cuerpecito reposaba era suave, cálido y reconfortante. Éste se movía de arriba abajo haciendo un masaje enloquecedor. Era extraordinario ese sentimiento de confort.

Y cuando las diminutas manos ―indecisas― tocaron tan suave pelaje que lo arropaba, el diminuto cuerpo masculino se tensó al recibir una descarga muy extraña en su corazón. Se esforzó por abrir un poco los ojos para notar que estaba descansando encima del lomo de Kirara. Ésta se giró para verlo con la preocupación en los ojos. Y su corazón se estrujó con fuerza.

El zorrito mágico tragó saliva sintiendo la cara caliente, bajó la mirada y musitó un casi inaudible: _"Estoy bien, Kirara"_.

La gata entrecerró un poco los ojos ante las reacciones de Shippo, pero al final decidió darle la palabra; giró la cabeza y se echó nuevamente en la tierra, al igual que el pequeño zorro, viendo a Inuyasha y a Kagome gritarse.

Shippo sintió su respiración agitada, y sus manos sudaban ―las cuales ya no tenían rastro de ese extraño líquido― y su corazón se movía agitado, como si hubiese corrido un maratón, pero no se sentía cansado; sólo…se sentía extraño, casi como si no se reconociera a sí mismo. Sus mejillas se negaban a regresar a su temperatura normal y su cola no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro haciendo _demasiado_ contacto con la piel de Kirara. Quién para su ―temeroso― gusto, comenzaba a ronronear.

―¡Shippo, ya estás despierto! ―exclamó Miroku sacándolo de su burbuja de emociones.

Shippo abrió los ojos descomunalmente para después sentir el enojo subiéndole por el cuerpo reemplazando a esas antiguas emociones.

―¡No grites así!

―¡Shippo! ―exclamó Sango para apartar al monje de un golpe.

―¡Shippo! ―gritó Kagome uniéndose a Sango atropellando a Inuyasha en el camino―. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―preguntó preocupada.

Shippo les sonrió cálidamente antes de dar una última movida con su cola.

―Muy bien.

―**FIN―**

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, comenten y pongan este drabble en sus favoritos. Nos veremos en otra historia._

_**JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
